Setting Him Free
by R987
Summary: For two years Kay has schemed to get Miguel, but one night's revelation makes her ashamed of what she's become. Kay vows to give Miguel up. She keeps her word and returns to the kind person she once was. Her sernity is shattered when she learns that some
1. Default Chapter

Kay Bennet sighed as she looked over just in time to see Miguel make another googily face at Charity

Kay Bennet sighed as she looked over just in time to see Miguel make another googily face at Charity. It wasn't fair she was here first. It had always been Kay and Miguel, Miguel and Kay. Now Miguel rarely said more that two words to her and one of those words was usually Charity."Why do I put myself through this?" Kay mumbled 

"Because you are the most stubborn girl I know." Kay jumped at the voice and turned around. 

"Simone you scared me!"

"Well if you weren't so busy stalking Miguel you would have noticed me."

"I wasn't stalking him. He's in my backyard!" 

"Yes with Charity!" 

"Well can I help it that she is his only reason for being. I mean it is so not fair not only are they together but they are always here together. Can't they go to his house just once?"

"I'm sorry Kay hey you want to get out of here?"

"With pleasure." Simone and Kay turned and walked out of the Bennet house. 

"Let's go to the book café there is a new boy there and he is so cute." 

"Sure Simone" The two traveled to the book café ordered a couple of lattes and sat down. 

"Kay I've been meaning to ask you. The school is running a trip to New York in two weeks. You have time for shopping in the afternoon and at 8 we see a Broadway play."

"Sounds like fun what are we going to see?"

"Les Miserable"

"That's depressing."

"Oh come on Kay it's New York, Broadway and for one whole day you won't have to stare at Miguel and Charity."

"All right count me in. I would go to Mexico to get a Charity free day."

-----------------

Two weeks later as Kay was sitting on the bus two seats behind Charity she was ready to kill Simone.

"I'm sorry!How was I to know that they would sign up too?"Kay turned to stare out of the window. "Come on Kay you can't not talk to me the whole night. Kay?"

"I can try. If you had not convinced me to come on this stupid trip I could be having a Charity-free night at home!" At the mention of her name Charity turned around. 

"Did you call me Kay?" 

"No." Simone said "We were talking about Celebrity Who wants to be a millionaire. They are playing for their favorite charities."

"Oh okay" Charity said as she went back to holding hands with Miguel.

"Be careful Kay don't talk so loud."

"Well I wouldn't have to worry if I wasn't here!"

"Kay I'm sorry." Simone said with a pleading look on her face. Kay sighed.

"I know it's not really your fault. This was a good idea. A nice outing and I'd get some time away from Harmony and all my problems. You couldn't have known she was going to come but this is just another thing in the line of millions that I should get to myself and I have to share with Charity. Just promise we one thing. That we ditch them when we get to New York. If I have to spend the whole day with them I will scream."

"Okay don't worry." The bus arrived at New York and Mr. Johnson, theteacher in charge stood up.

"Okay get your tickets on the way out. The show starts at 8 but you should really be at the theater by 7:30. Okay have fun and stay in at least groups of two."

All the students filed out of the bus.

"Oh Charity I can't wait to show you central park." Miguel said

"oh gag me." Kay mumbled "Come on Simone."

Kay and Simone started to walk past Charity and Miguel when Charity started to speak.

"Hey where are you guys going? Do you want to walk around with us."

That was more than Kay could stand.Grabbing Simone by the hand and pulling her faster, she said."We would love to but we can't go to Central Park. Simones allergic we'll see you guys at the theater."

"Kay that was kind of rude."

"Sorry but I told you there was no way that I was going to hang out with them."

"And what am I allergic to?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. The point is we're free of blondie. Come on let's go to Rockefeller center and then there are a couple stores that I want to go to." Kay and Simone spent the afternoon walking around laughing talking and shopping. Kay had almost forgotten her troubles till she got to the theater and realized that their seats were next to Charity and Miguel. 

"Great 40 people on this trip and we get stuck sitting next to them!"

"We could trade seats."

"Yeah but Miguel and Charity would want to know why. Let's just deal but you sit closest to them."

"Alright."

The four of them sat in a row Kay, Simone, Miguel and Charity as the curtain went up.

Kay had never seen Les Miz before but as she watched she felt it had been a copy of her life. She was Eponine. When Eponine was young she was happy loved by her parents. But when she got older she was poor. Her room had been taken from her, But still she kept her spirit. Eponine was in love with a wonderful man named Marius. But in one chance meeting Marius saw and fell in love with Cosette and from that moment on poor Eponine did not stand a chance.Kay felta tugging on her soul as she had never felt before as she heard Eponine sing "On my Own"

On my own 

Pretending he's beside me 

All alone 

I walk with him 'til morning 

Without him 

I feel his arms around me 

And when I lose my way I close my eyes 

And he has found me 

In the rain 

The pavement shines like silver 

All the lights 

Are misty in the river 

In the darkness 

The trees are full of starlight 

And all I see is him and me 

Forever and forever 

And I know 

It's only in my mind 

That I'm talking to myself and not to him 

And although 

I know that he is blind 

Still I say, there's a way for us 

I love him 

But when the night is over 

He is gone 

The river's just a river 

Without him 

The world around me changes 

The trees are bare 

And everywhere the streets are full of strangers 

I love him 

But everyday I'm learning 

All my life 

I've only been pretending 

Without me 

His world would go on turning 

A world that's full of happiness that I have never known 

I love him 

I love him 

I love him 

But only on my own 

Kay did not even notice the tears that were falling down her face. That was her life she loved Miguel on her own. And he didn't know wouldn't know. His world would go on turning as long as he had Charity. Watching the rest of the play was pure torture. Even in her pain Eponine was willing to help Cosset because by helping her she helped her true love Marius. And what did she get in return? She lost Marius and her life. Kay was oblivious to her surroundings and did not even realize the lights had gone on until she heard Miguel's voice.

"Kay why are you crying what's wrong?" Simone had stood up to clap and Miguel had noticed the tears on Kay's face. It worried him because for as long as he had known Kay he rarely saw her cry.

"What?" Kay asked uncertainly, reaching up to touch her face to see if the tears where there. Charity looked over.

"Oh Miguel Kay is just crying over the play." Simone stopped clapping and noticed what was going on behind. She knew exactly why Kay was crying she sympathized with Eponine.

"Yeah Miguel Charity is right she crying cause the play was so sad."

Miguel smiled "Well it is called Les Miserable. Besides it wasn't all sad Marius and Cosset got together in the end." At those words a fresh set of tearsbegan to fall from her eyes. Oh course _he _would feel that way. Miguel felt a tremor run through him. Kay was looking at him with a torrid of emotions in her eyes. He could not read them all but he saw pain and pleading. More tears spilled from her eyes and Miguel became worried.

"Kay what's wrong?" Simone knew that it was time for her to intervene.

"She's fine Miguel. We're just going to go the bathroom and then we will see you on the bus." Simone took Kay's hand and pulled her away. Simone was worried. Kay almost never cried and to cry in front of both Miguel and Charity. They got in the bathroom and Simone handed Kay a tissue. "Are you okay?" Kay looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay well we have to get on the bus are you sure?"

"Yeah I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Okay."Kay and Simone returned to the bus and Kay took the window seat. As they returned to Harmony Kay stared out the widow and thought about her life.

"What have I become? Day in and day out I eat, sleep, and drink Miguel. I would die for him! But he doesn't care. He is not even my friend anymore! He never calls or asks me to hang out. I used to be fun loving now I am bitter I spend most of my time hating Charity, hating myself for not being Charity, even hating Miguel for loving Charity. But no more tonight is the last night that I shed tears for Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. I love him. I know I do and I know I always will love him, but I have to let him go. Not just for his sake but for my own. I need to be proud of the person I see when I look in the mirror and I am so sick of seeing a lovesick schemer." Kay sighed and gave one last look at the couple in front of her. It was so hard to say goodbye, but she didn't want to be like Eponine, following her love around no matter how little he cared for her.The Bus returned to Harmony. Simone went home leaving Kay to walk back with Charity and Miguel.

Miguel looked over at Kay. Something was wrong she wasn't usually this quite.

"Did you have a good time Kay?" Kay looked up in surprise Miguel had actually spoken to her a week ago she would have taken this as a sign that he was about to admit his undying love for her, but now she knew better.

"Yeah it was fun sorry if I am quite. I'm just tired." 

Miguel nodded taking her answer at face value. They got to the Bennet house and Kay said goodnight. She walked up the stairs not staying to see their goodnight kiss, as was her usual habit. 

Kay went upstairs she washed the makeup off her face, thinking "I don't even like wearing makeup. I won't any more. I just did it for Miguel starting tomorrow I am going to start living for me."Kay lay down in her bed and the last thing she thought was "Goodbye Miguel"


	2. chap 2

CHAP 2

CHAP 2

Kay woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed and energetic.After a quick shower, she ran down stairs and started cooking breakfast.

Jessica woke up with the smell of bacon in her nose. "umm smells good" She got up and walked downstairs expecting to see her mother. 

"KAY!"

"Good morning sleepy head" Kay said grinning at her sister.

"What are you doing?"

"Brain surgery! What does it look like silly." Kay said playfully "I'm cooking breakfast."

At that moment Grace came into the kitchen. "mmmm it smells good in here what are you making Jessica?"

"Not me. Kay."

"KAY?"

"Hey no need to be that shocked. I can cook I used to make meals at the bed and breakfast all the time. I've got pancakes if you guys want them!"

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Ha Ha."Soon the scent of food lured Charity and Sam to the kitchen. 

"Which one of my lovely girls is responsible for the wonderful aroma coming out of this kitchen?"

"Me dad!"

"My eldest." Sam said taking a piece of bacon "You take after your mother."

Kay smiled. She was starting her new life on the right foot but there were still a fewthings she had to do. But first breakfast. She thought and realized how thankful she was for her family.Yeah sometimes they fought. but she loved them. She was still getting used to Charity but Kay realized that it really wasn't Charity's fault that things had turned out the way they had. After breakfast Kay washed the dishes. Her mother came up to her and put her hand on her forehead.

"You cooked and cleaned are you feeling alright?"

"Yes mom." 

After the dishes were done Kay grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. There was something that she needed to do, as much as she didn't want to. Kay walked over to the house took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Kay had a confession to make. 


	3. chap 3

Reese opened the door and stared down in surprise

Reese opened the door and stared down in surprise. Kay NEVER came to his house.

"Hi Kay."

"Hi Reese Can I come in?" Kay asked in a small voice.

"Of course forgive me. Come in." Reese ushered Kay through the door. "Sit down can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"No thanks I just had breakfast." Kay sat on the sofa nervously twisting her hands.Reese sat down and looked at her waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Kay?" Kay jumped up and started pacing.

"I'm sorry I have a confession to make and I don't know how to say it." Reese swallowed he was afraid of what Kay was going to say but he knew that she needed to tell him and it upset her to do so.

"Kay it's alright what ever it is just tell me. I'll understand." Reese words only hurt her more. He really was a nice boy and underneath those hideous clothes quite cute. But he just didn't set her heart on fire. She faced him. "Reese I… I owe you an apology."

"What for?"

"I haven't been very considerate of your feelings. You feel for me different than I feel for you and I haven't been fair."

"I don't understand."Kay sighed of course he didn't understand she was not making any sense. Kay sat back down on the sofa and looked at Reese.

"okay do you remember before we started going out?" Kay said making hand quotation marks around going out.

"Yes."

"Well I had a crush on another boy but he didn't like me. You liked me but I didn't like you like that. And some how or other we were considered a couple, but I didn't treat you like a friend or a boy friend. I ignored the situation, ignored you and still tried to get this boy to notice me."

"Kay are you breaking up with me?" Reese asked. Kay sighed this was harder then she had thought.

"Yes more or less but I want you to understand why. It's not you it was never you. It's me." Reese sighed. He wasn't stupid he saw the looks that Kay gave Miguel. He had just hoped that if he stood by her long enough she would realize what a great guy he was.

"So are you seeing this boy that you had a crush on?"

"No. He still doesn't like me. And lately I haven't liked me either."

"Why? Kay you are wonderful."

Kay smiled even now Reese was standing up for her. 

"My crush on this boy has made me do mean things that I regret. One of the worst is leading you on. You are a great guy and I wish you could choose who you love, but you can't and it's not fair to you. You deserve a girl who loves you and I am sorry but I can't be that girl and I won't lie to you about it anymore. If you never want to see me again I understand."

Reese smiled "Kay Harmony is not very big even if I wanted that it wouldn't be possible. Kay I respect you for telling me the truth. I've noticed that your devotion to me has not always been as strong as I wanted, but I always hoped one day that would change. If we can't be a couple can we at least be friends?"

"Yes!" Kay said with a smile as she stood up again. "Thanks for understanding." 

"No problem" Reese said as he walked Kay to the door. "Bye"

"Bye." Kay said as she walked out the door. She had gotten about five steps when she heard her name. 

"Kay." Turning she answered.

"Yes."

"He's a fool!" Kay smiled 

"Thanks Reese." As Kay walked away she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 


	4. chap 4

CHAP 4

CHAP 4

Kay was in the back yard swinging on the swing that Miguel had made for Charity. It was the first time that she had ever swung on it. She used to hate that swing because Miguel had made it for Charity. But now she realized that was stupid. Swinging on it was exhilarating she felt like she could swing above all her problems. She looked up to the sky and saw a cloud shaped like a star. "I'm going to touch it" she said then she pumped her legs harder.

-------------------------

Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald walked around to the back of the Bennet house. He had come by to see Charity. When he got to the back yard instead he saw Kay. She was swinging on the swing he had made for Charity, But she was going higher than Charity ever did. Her pretty long hair was flowing out behind her. Her head was tilled as she started up at the sky oblivious to everything around her. For a moment Miguel was just captivated by the sight. He started for a minute, before walking closer.

"Hey Kay." Kay still stared at the sky.

"KAY!" Startled Kay looked down.

"Oh hi Miguel. Charity's inside." She said still swinging.

"Well can't you stop and talk to me for a minute?" Miguel asked not liking that he was getting practically ignored. Kay looked over and stopped pumping her legs.

"Hi Miguel how are you?"

"Fine." Miguel said reaching over and stopping the swing. 

"Hey!" 

"What?"

"I was trying to catch that cloud."

"What?" Miguel asked not understanding.

"That one up there." Kay said pointing. "It looks like a star."Miguel looked at Kay. That was the type of answer Kay used to give him when they were little. She would always take the most impossible task and then try to do it. 

"Kay you'll never catch it!"

"I know Miguel. Something are not meant to be caught but the fun is in the pursuit."

"So you just chase it knowing it will never be yours?"

"Yep."

"Forever."

"No just until the time has passed. Eventually the time for chasing everything passes." A sad look crossed Kay's face but only for a moment. Miguel continued to hold on to one of the ropes on the swing and stare down at Kay's face. He noticed the sad look and wondered what caused it. He wanted to cheer her up.

"If any one can catch that cloud you can Kay."

"Thanks Miguel." Kay said with a smile.

--------

Charity walked out the back door. She saw Kay sitting on her swing with Miguel Standing above her holding on to one of the ropes and looking at Kay. She walked over and touched Miguel on the back.

"Hey Miguel."

"Hi Charity" Miguel said giving her a smile.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Kay was trying to catch that cloud." Charity was not sure how she was supposed to answer that so she just smiled. 

"Well Miguel I was thinking that it is such a nice day we could have a picnic at Light House Park."

"Okay Charity that would be great."

"Okay come help me pack lunch." Miguel and Charity went inside and remerged about 

15 minutes later with a picnic basket. As they left the backyard they said goodbye to Kay but she didn't even look at them as she said bye. Her eyes were on the sky. 


	5. 5

CHAP 5

CHAP 5

It was Monday. Two days since Kay had given up Miguel. She was sitting in class and for once she was paying attention. In the past she had spent time planning to get rid of Charity or daydreaming. Once her algebra notes were full of Kay Lopez-Fitzgerald written about a hundred times. The teacher finished her lecture and the bell sounded. Kay met up with Simone and they started walking home. 

"So Kay what are we going to do today?" Kay looked over at Simone and suddenly a thought hit her. They always did what she wanted ( and usually that had something to do with Miguel). 

"What do you want to do Simone?"

"My choice, hmmm.."

"Simone?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I've been so selfish." Kay said quietly.

"What?!"

"Well I just realized that we always do what I want and you never complain. I'm sorry and I promise to do better."

"Okay who are you and what haveyou done with my best friend?"

"Ha, Ha. Look I am just trying to make amends."

"Well in that case let's go to the book café so I can scope out the hottie behind the counter. And since we're talking about what I want there is new Will Smith movie coming out this weekend can we go see it?"

"Definitely." Kay sad with a smile as the two walked to the book café.

-------------------

It was Friday and Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald was sitting at lunch with his best friend Reese and his girl friend Charity.

"Hey there is new Mel Gibson movie out. Do you want to see it Charity?"

"Sure Miguel."

"What about you Reese. You and Kay can join us and we can make it a double date."

"Well. Kay and I broke up Miguel but I would love to go."

"What!" Miguel said. "You guys broke up? When?"

"Miguel." Charity said "He may not want to talk about it."

"No it's okay." Said Reese. " We broke up a week ago we decide that we just weren't meant to be. We're still friends and everything."

Miguel sat back in shock he couldn't believe that Reese and Kay had split up. He hadn't even known that they were having problems. But the thing that surprised him the most was over a week had passed and Kay never told him. He wanted to talk to her. He had study hall 7th period so he decided to see Kay between classes.


	6. chap 6

CHAP 6

CHAP 6

Kay was smiling down as at the A+ that was on her math paper. She had not gotten anything higher that a B- all year but this week she had paid attention and done her homework. As a result she had an A+ on her weekly quiz. The bell sounded and Kay walked out the door only to run right into Miguel.

"HiMiguel."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Reese?"

"What?" Kay said caught off guard.

"You guys broke up and didn't tell me."

"I didn't know we needed your approval." Kay said with a smile.

"KAY!"

"Miguel I'm sorry. I would have told you I just hadn't gotten around to it."

"Hadn't gotten around to it! Kay we tell each other everything!" 

For a moment Kay was tempted to laugh in his face. Tell each other everything! Yeah right. The only thing Miguel tells me is how great Charity is and he only listens to me if it pertains to Charity. In the past Kay would have been tempted to throw that in his face. But she had promised herself a new start.

"Miguel we don't tell each other everything! Truth be told this is the first time that just the two of us have talked since Reese andI broke up."

"That's not true!" Miguel said defensively. Kay sighed. She didn't want to fight.

"I have to get to history."

"I'll walk you." They started down the hall and Kay tried to find the words to explain without making Miguel feel bad.

"Miguel we used to be thick as thieves and we're still friends but once we got girl and boy friends we don't talk as much as we used to." Miguel opened his mouth to interrupt.

"Waita minute." Kay said raising her hand to stop him as they arrived in front of her history class.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing but you can't deny the truth. Who do you tell all your secrets to? Who do you go to when you're sad? Charity. And you should Miguel. That's what boyfriends and girl friends do. But next time anything big happens in my life I'll try to make sure you're not the last to know. Okay? I have to go in now. Talk to you later.

With that Kay turned and went into the class room leaving Miguel standing there.

--------------------------

Miguel watched as Kay disappeared into the classroom. Was she right? Had they stopped talking? Suddenly a memory came to Miguel's head. 

* FLASH BACK*

Kay was nine years old and all week she had been excited for Friday because she and Simone were going to have a sleepover. They had already picked out comedies, romances, and animated movies that they wanted to rent. Mrs. Bennet had bought soda chips and cookies to bake. Kay had used her allowance to buy new nail polish and make-up. She could not wait till Friday. Friday finally came but disaster struck.Simone had the stomach virus. Kay was heartbroken. She even cried.

"Kay cheer up."Miguel did not know what to do. Kay almost never cried.

"We were going to watch "The Little Mermaid." Kay said through sniffles 

"You can still watch it."

"We were going to paint our nails!"

"You can still paint them."

"You don't understand cause boys don't have sleepovers." Suddenly Miguel had an idea.

"Well I'm going to go okay." Kay who was still crying just nodded. Miguel ran off first he got permission from Mrs. Bennet and then his mother. Second he raided his sister Theresa's room. 

"Kay sweetie?"

"Yes mom." Kay said in a week tired voice.

"I know that you are disappointed that Simone couldn't make it. I'm sure she'll be well and you guys can get together next weekend."

Kay nodded gloomily.

"But in the mean time I invited someone else over." Just than there was a knock at the door. Kay looked questioningly at her mom and then went to open the door. There on her front porch was Miguel in a really bad wig.

"Hi I'm Miguelina."

Kay busted out laughing.

"Miguel what are you doing?" Kay said laughing

"I've come to watch the little mermaid and bake cookies." Miguelina said.

Kay was still grinning she could not believe it. "And get your nails painted?" Kay asked.

"Miguelina" looked thoughtful for a minute and said "Sure."

"Well come on in." Kay and Miguel had a lot of fun that night. Jessica joined them for a while. They played the board games girl talk, heart throb, and Sweet Valley high.Miguelina was just as excited as Kay and Jessica when "she" won the date with the jock.

"Okay Make over time!" Kay called.

Jessica looked over with a giggle. "Miguel are you really going to let Kay make you up?"

"Jessica that is what you do at a slumber party." Kay said. Miguel just smiled and was glad that none of his little league pals could see this. Still Kay was happy again and that was all that mattered. So Miguel allowed Kay to put nail polish and eye shadow on him and then he got to make her up. Thankfully she did not suggest that they dress up. Even "Miguelina" had his limits. They made a pallet on the living room floor. It was about two in the morning. Jessica had already fallen asleep and the TV was on but they weren't paying attention. Kay had said that the best part of a slumber party was talking till you feel asleep. So Kay and Miguel talked. About everything from why is the sky blue to what they wanted to do when they grew up, to what is in the mystery meat at the cafeteria.

"Hey Kay?" Miguel said stifling a yawn.

"Yeah?"

"This was fun."

"Yeah it was thanks Miguel."

"Sure but Kay if you ever show our make over pictures to any one else…."

"I won't I promise. Will you promise me something in return?"

"uh oh what?"

" Just that we'll always be friends?" 

Miguel smiled over at Kay. "Is that all? Of course we'll _always _be friends. We'll always be able to talk like this."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

What happened? Miguel thought as he headed to study hall. When had he started to break his promise?


	7. 7

All week long something had been bother Miguel

All week long something had been bother Miguel. He wasn't really sure what it was. This week had been pretty normal. Over the weekend he had gone to see that movie with Charity and Reese. Gone to church on Sunday and had a bland normal week. It was Friday and Miguel and Charity had decided to go to the book cafe before seeing some romantic-comedy that had caught Charity'seye. He walked in and was overwhelmed by the amount of laughter.Looking around he saw the source of the noise. It was Kay! She was sitting at a table surrounded by Simone, Reese, and Jessica. They were all laughing at some joke she had just said. Kay whose face was flushed from laughing was waving her hands. " Wait if you think that was funny. wait till you hear..." 

Suddenly Miguel realized what had been bothering him. Kay had said that they didn't talk. He looked at all his friends sitting there and he felt like an outsider.

"Miguel shall we go say hi." Charity spoke interrupting his thoughts.

"Sure."They wanderedover and everyone said hi.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Well." Kay beganwe are having an all nighter."

"Hey we haven't had one of those in years!" Miguel exclaimed

"What's an all nighter?" Charity asked

Reese explained. "It's when we stay up all night doing stuff. Kay planed out this one. We're starting with coffee at the book cafe. Then we're going roller blading. back here for coffee. Then bowling, back here for coffee. Historical tour of Harmony as told by Simone.."

"Told by Simone?"

"It's my turn I have to make up the history of the places in Harmony and give a walking tour. It's fun because you think up the most outrageous stories and tell them." Simone said

"Oh said" Charity. 

"back here for coffee, Field games and then we hike to blind man's bluff to watch the sun rise and then...."

"BACK HERE FOR COFFE!!" The whole group replied

"of course then we crash and don't get up till Sunday." Jessica said.

"So what are you two up to?" Simone asked.

"A movie." Miguel replied

"A move?" asked Kay "Are you sure you guys don't want to join us?"

"Oh no Kay." Charity said. "It's important to get 8 or more hours of sleep everyday."

Miguel sighed. He had wanted to.

"Thanks anyway guys."

Kay looked at Miguel and shook her head. The Miguel she used to know would never miss an all nighter for a movie. _"I'm glad I'm getting over him I need a guy that's more fun"_ she thought.

Miguel and Charity left for their movie. As they left Miguel felt a sense of loss.


	8. 8

Chap 8

Chap 8

In the weeks that passed Miguel continued to feel as though he was missing out on his friends and his youth. The gang kept going places or doing things that Charity wanted no part of. 

Kay for her part was having a blast. She was trying to get a shopping trip together for this weekend. She wanted to go up to the outlet stores. Her sister Jessica was helping her plan.

"Hey Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"This is a good idea."

"Thanks!"

"You've had a lot of them lately."

"Thanks."

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything... but what's up?"

Kay laughed her sister never was one to beat around the bush. 

"Do you want the truth?"

"yes."

"can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Jessica said edging closer.

"Five weeks ago I gave-up on Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerld"

"Huh?"

"I realized that he belongs to Charity and I was being a mean spoiled brat about the whole thing.I didn't like who I was. So I gave up on him."

"So you have been planning all these activities so you don't have to think about him?"

"No I plan all these activities because I like them. I used to do stuff like this all the time, but once I got so involved with Charity and Miguel, I stopped. I stopped being me and doing all the things I love. I realize now that no boy is worth that. So now I'm back to me."

Jessica smiled. "It's good to have you back Kay."

------------------------------

Kay and Jessica were able to get enough students interested to rent a bus to go to the outlet malls.The whole gang went. Even Miguel was able to go because Charity needed some new hair clips.Of course once they got there they could not agree on where to go first.

'TIMBERLANE!'

"VANITY FAIR"

"NIKE!"

"OLD NAVY!"

"DKNY"

"REEBOK"  
  


"GODIVA!"

"Godiva?"

"Hey chocolate is always good!" Kay said. Everyone laughed at the way Kay had stopped the fight. "Guys we have five hours but we all have different tastes we will probably have to split up. So we can split up for a few hours and then meet for lunch and go to the stores we all want to go to." 

Everyone agreed. Kay, Jessica, and Simone, went one way while Reese, Miguel, and Charity went another.After a few hours of shopping they returned for lunch. Kay, Simone, andJessica, had tons of bags. Miguel and Reese on the other hand hadn't gotten anything because they could only go into the stores that Charity liked.

"Don't you guys know you should have about 10 bags by now?" Jessica asked.

"Well we need food to shop." Miguel covered.

"yeah." Said Reese gloomily. He could not believe that Charity had sensed evil inside of every store that he wanted to go into.

"We were thinking after lunch you girls could get together so Miguel and I can do some **manly **shopping." Reese said hopefully.

"Hey let's go to Monique's !" Simone cried excitedly

"Yeah!" said Jessica.

"Monique's?" Charity asked.

"It's a store full of clothes we can't afford even at outlet prices and these two just want to play dress up!" Kay answered."

"Come on Kay it's fun!" Simone said. Kay started to protest but she saw that Reese was pleading with her too. He was also giving her looks. All of a sudden she understood.

"Charity you will love it! We'll go and you two can meet us in there." Reese smiled at Kay.

"YES!" said Jessica. The group finished lunch and split up again. Without Charity, Reese and Miguel were able to go to all the stores that they wanted and pretty quickly they had almost as many bags as Jessica. When they were done they headed to Monique's.Miguel walked in and looked around all of sudden he caught sight of something that took his breath away. A model was walking through the store dressed in a beautiful, sexy, red dress and heels. She had a diamond necklace around her neck. Her hair was in a sophisticated knot above her head. Miguel just stared. Suddenly she spoke to him.

"So Miguel what do you think?"

"KAY!?" Miguel could not believe it! _The gorgeous woman was Kay! When had that happened?"_

"No, I'm the other girl you have known all your life. of course it's me!" Miguel blinked not believing his eyes. Jessica walked up in lovely blue dress. she had matching heels and jewelry.

"See Miguel." Jessica said. " Now you know why I love this store so much. And you will love it too when you look over there." Jessica said pointing. Miguel looked over and there was Charity she was in a pink dress and her hair was still down. She was pretty that was true but it wasn't the same breath taking beauty that Kay had.Simone walked up in a green dress.

"Hey guys I hate to ruin the fun, but the bus leaves in 15 minutes."

The girls ran off to get changed leaving Miguel and Reese standing there.

"They sure are pretty girls." Reese said. He had been watching his friend for a few minutes and had been highly amused by the play of emotions that went across Miguel's face.

"Yeah but when did Kay and Jessica grow up?"Miguel asked. Reese who had noticed that Jessica looked _very nice, nodded his agreement as Miguel continued"I mean I've known Kay my whole life. I've never paid attention to the fact that she was a girl and now she's a woman. I never noticed."_

"It' time you did." Reese said as the girls came out of the dressing room. Once on the bus Miguel had no time for thinking as Charity was talking to him. But the last picture in his mind as he fell asleep that night was a woman in a red dress.


	9. 9

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

Seeing Kay in that dress had made Miguel realize that he didn't really know Kay anymore. He tried to remember the last time that he had hung out and talked to Kay. But he couldn't. He had gotten Charity, she had gotten Reese and they had become strangers. Well no more! Miguel decided he wanted his friend back. He went to wait for her outside of 6th period.  
  


"Hey Kay"  
  


" oh hi Miguel." Kay said surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"  
  


"I came to walk you to History and ask you if you want to go roller skating tonight."  
  


"Roller skating?" Kay asked. They had not done that in years.  
  


"Sure I was thinking it could just be you and me."  
  


Kay gasped. Time alone with Miguel! Nothing good could come of that. Kay had sworn off Miguel and going on a "date" with him was not going to help her resolve.  
  


"I'm sorry Miguel I have a test to study for. Maybe some other time." Kay said as she went into her history class. Miguel just sighed.  
------------  
It was Tuesday and Miguel again waited for Kay outside of class.  
  


"Hey Kay."  
  


"Hello."  
  


They started walking towards Kay's class.  
  


"Do you want to go bowling tonight?"  
  


"Um can't I have a paper to right. See you later."  
------------------  
  


It was Wednesday and Miguel again waited for Kay outside of class.  
  


"Hey Kay. Do you want to come over and play sega tonight I just bought a new game.  
  


"Sorry I told Simone I would come over her house today and tomorrow." Kay replied as she went into her classroom.  
-------------  
It was Friday and Miguel was frustrated. All week he had tried to do something with Kay and all week she had an excuse. She couldn't even do anything on Saturday because Kay and Jessica had some squid festival to go to. If he didn't know better he would think that Kay was avoiding him.  
----------------  
Kay was sitting in the book cafe nursing a latte when Simone and Jessica came in.  
  


"There she is!" Simone exclaimed. Jessica and Simone walked over.  
  


"Okay sis you have some explaining to do!"  
  


"About what?" Kay asked.  
  


"About why you have been over my house for the past two nights but I didn't see you." Simone stated  
  


"And why we are going to the annual Squid Festival tomorrow." Jessica cried.   
  


Kay cringed.  
"I'm sorry guys. You didn't tell Miguel the truth did you?"  
  


"No I told him you had been over my house because I need help with my homework."  
  


"Simone you ace all your classes!"  
  


"Hey it was the first thing that came to my mind." Simone answered  
  


"Well it was better than squid! What were you thinking Kay?"  
  


"I'm sorry but Miguel cornered me, asking me about Saturday. I had used all my good excuses earlier in the week and there was a poster on the wall and well.... I'm sorry! So what did you say?"  
  


"Well first I told him I had no idea what he was talking about."  
Kay groaned.  
  


"But then when he said that you told him that we had been planning it for weeks. I told him it was true but I hadn't told anyone because I didn't want anyone to know that I like squid but since you already told him..."  
  


"He bought that?" Kay asked.  
  


"I think so, but that is not the point. The point is why are we all lying to Miguel?"  
  


"Look I am sorry that I put you guys in that position. It's just Miguel has been asking me out and I can't just say, no I have to have a reason."  
  


"Wait!" Jessica interrupted. "Miguel had been asking you out on dates?"  
  


"Not "dates"" Kay said "He wants to hang out. Like old times just the two of us."  
  


"That's weird." said Simone. "He has been in Charity land for months. He never leaves her side and now he wants to do stuff without Charity?"  
  


"Yeah. I just don't get it." Kay shook her head. "Any way I swore off Miguel and I am sticking to it!"  
  


"But Kay" Jessica started. " You can not keep avoiding him forever."  
  
  


"I can try." Kay said.  
  



	10. 10

Try as hard as she could, Kay was not successful in avoiding Miguel

Try as hard as she could, Kay was not successful in avoiding Miguel. He found her and this time it was after school, so she did not have any history class to run into.  
  


"Kay?"  
  


"Yeah."  
  


"Can we talk?"  
  


"Isn't that what we are doing?"  
  


"I'm serious."   
  


Kay gulped there was no way out this time.  
"Okay shoot."  
  


"Are you mad at me?"  
  


"What?"  
  


"Are you mad at me?"  
  


"No."  
  


"Well why don't you want to hang out with me?"  
  


"What do you mean Miguel I like hanging out with you. Remember the great time we had at the outlets."  
  


"All last week you wouldn't have anything to do with me."  
  


"Miguel I..."  
  


"No I think I know what it is. We used to be Kay and Miguel, Miguel and Kay. It's like you said we got girl and boy friends and we don't hangout. I do only talk to Charity. Now I want to talk to you. but I understand that during the past year you've got other friends and obligations. I know we can't be like we were but I feel like I hardly know you. That somewhere in the past year, we went from being friends to acquaintances. It's partly my fault and I'm sorry Kay. I miss you. I want you back in my life. Can we be friends again?"  
  


Miguel looked into Kay's eyes. Kay was in turmoil. She had not wanted him to be so nice and wonderful. She was trying to get over him! But looking in his eyes she could deny him nothing.  
  


"Of course Miguel." Kay said  
  


Miguel grinned from ear to ear.  
  


"Great! when! what do you want to do?"   
  


Kay racked her brain trying to think of something not to "datey". After all Miguel may be back in her life but he was still in love with Charity.  
  


"How about Laser tag on Friday?"  
  


"That's perfect! Thanks Kay." With that Miguel leaned over gave Kay a kiss on the cheek and ran off. 


	11. 11

CHAP 11

CHAP 11

---------------------------------------

Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald smiled as he took aim. Kay rolled away leaving him empty handed once more. 

"You'll not get me that easy!" Kay cried. Miguel laughed. He had not had this much fun in weeks. It was Friday and as promised he and Kay had gone to play laser tag. He was having a great time. Charity never wanted to do fun stuff like this and Miguel missed it. He was thinking that he would like to do this again next week when all of a sudden his vest sounded.

"Aw man!" Miguel groaned.

"Gotcha again." Kay cheered. "Miguel you used to be better then this. What's your problem?"

"Too much time away from you." Miguel answered. Kay blushed and looked away.

"yeah whatever Miguel."

"No I mean it. You always keep me on my toes. Away from you I lose my edge."

Kay took a deep breath as she thought of the mantra that had been running through her head all night.

_"He loves Charity, He loves Charity_" She kept thinking _"Why does he have to be so cute."_

"Kay you want to grab some pizza at the snack bar?"

"Sure Miguel."

Kay was having a great time. It was good to have the old Miguel back.Maybe they could be friends again. Oh course Kay still wasn't completely over Miguel. There were several times during the night that she had to resist the urge to kiss him. But so far she had remained strong. She had just taken a sip of her soda when Miguel said something that made her cough.

"We should do this more often. Like next week or every week. Hey how about we have one day a week that is a Kay and Miguel day? We can pick different things and hang out just the two of us."

"*cough*… gasp." Kay choked 

"Kay are you okay?" Miguel asked getting up to pat her on the back.

"I'm fine" Kay said enjoying the feel of Miguel so close to her. "I just swallowed my soda wrong."

"Okay" Miguel said as he sat back down. "So what do you think of Kay and Miguel day once a week?"

"What about Charity?"

"She'll understand. It's not like we're connected at the hip."

Kay gave Miguel a piercing look.

Miguel looked away with an embarrassed smile. "Okay so maybe we are a little. But I am trying to be better. Will you help me?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"That you also take time to spend with Reese and your family each week. I bet they miss you too."

"Have I really been that bad?" Miguel asked.

"Worst."  
  


"All right. Deal! Miguel said extending his hand.

"Deal." Kay said as she took his hand and smiled.


	12. 12

Chap 12

Chap 12

It had been over five weeks since Kay and Miguel had gone to play laser tag. Miguel had kept his word. He found time for his friends and his family. He gave Charity breathing room. He realized they did not have to spend every second of every day together. Everyone noticed the change in Miguel. Reese even bought Kay a thank you gift for "bringing Miguel back to them." 

Charity noticed the changes in Miguel and it worried her. It wasn't so much the time apart. To tell the truth, Charity actually felt smothered by Miguel. She never told him because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. When he first started taking time to do "guy things" with Reese or family bonding at home, Charity had been happy. They spent a few hours apart and then Miguel would come back to her and tell her how much he missed her and how much he loved her. But lately his devotion had not seemed as strong and Charity did not know what to do.

~*~

It was a snowy winter day. The snow had started while they were all in school. As soon as they got out they headed to the park. Jessica, Charity, Simone, Reese, Kay and Miguel had a great time running around in the snow, sledding and building snowmen. It was just starting to get dark when Kay had an irresistible urge.

"HeyMiguel!" Kay called

"Yeah." Miguel said turning towards Kay. WAM! Miguel was hit in the face with a snow ball.

"HEY! You're going to pay for that!"

"Not likely." Kay said as made a run for it.

"Go Kay go!" Simone cheered.

"My money is on Miguel." Jessica said

"I don't know. If Kay makes it into the woods before he catches up with her she may make it." Reese said.

"Oh. I hope they don' t go into the woods. It's getting dark!"

"Don't worry Charity those two grew up in those woods. They'll be fine."

----------------------

Kay heard the crunch of Miguel's boots behind her. She had to make it into the woods! Putting on a burst of speed she ran to the woods. They were a lot of trails here. She tried to pick the one where she could lose Miguel.

--------------

"Oh no you don't!' Miguel thought. He knew exactly where she was heading. He took a short cut to head her off at the pass. He heard her coming and when she was close. He jumped out.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Kay screamed. She had been running too fast to stop and she plowed right into Miguel. They both fell on the ground. Miguel tried to sit up as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Hey.. gasp…no.. gasp.. fair."

"Me… gasp.. you started gasp it." Kay smiled as she sat up her face only inches from Miguel. 

Miguel looked at her. "She really is beautiful." He thought. Without realizing what he was doing he leaned over and kissed her.

-----------------------------

Kay could not believe it as she watched Miguel moving closer to her. She knew she should move but she couldn't. It was as if she were frozen. When his lips meet hers, Kay felt like she was in heaven_. "It's a dream I am dreaming."_ She thought.

Miguel could not believe it. In all his years of living he had never felt a kiss like this. He reached his arms around her back wanting to melt into her.

As Kay felt Miguel wrap his arms around her, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Miguel broke the kiss and started to give her a series of little kisses, along her jaw bone and down her neck. The cold air hit Kay when Miguel disrupted her scarf. She realized that he wasn't dreaming. _"Oh my gosh I kissed Miguel this is real. He's going to know I love him. He's going to hate me!"_ Kay stiffened a little. Miguel pulled back and looked deep into Kay's eyes. They didn't say a word. They just knelt there looking at each other. Then Miguel leaned in and kissed Kay again.

"_Wait a minute!'_ Kay thought "_I didn't kiss Miguel. Miguel_ _kissed me!"_ Kay was confused a thousand thoughts whirled through her head. _"But Miguel loves Charity! He loves her." "So why is he kissing you." "I don't know!" _This was weird. But it felt wonderful. The boy she loved more than life was kissing her. But this was wrong he was her cousins boyfriend! It was the hardest thing Kay had ever done in her life but she drew the strength to push Miguel away. 

Miguel looked at her breathless.

Kay said they only thing she could think of to say.

"CHARITY" Then she jumped up and ran away as fast as she could.

Miguel ,who was in shock didn't give chase.


	13. 13

Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald frowned in this cup of coffee

Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald frowned in this cup of coffee. He was miserable. It had been two weeks since he had kissed Kay in the woods. Miguel was pulled

from his thoughts by Reese's voice.

"Hey Miguel. What's up?" 

"Hey Reese. Nothing." 

"Yeah that's what you've been saying all week and I still don't believe you. What's wrong?" 

"I told you Nothing!" 

"It might be better if you get it off your chest." 

Miguel looked at Reese thoughtfully for a minute. 

"okay, Can you keep a secret?" 

"To my grave!" 

"I did something awful." 

"What?" 

"I..." 

"Did you rob a bank? Cheat on a test? Spit it out Miguel." 

"I... kissed Kay!" Miguel said and looked down at the table. 

"Well it's about time." 

"What?!" Miguel asked his head shooting up. "What do you mean?" 

"Come off it Miguel I've known that you and Kay were meant to be since 4th grade." 

"No! That's not true. I love Charity!" 

"Then why did you kiss Kay?" Reese challenged. 

"Shh! don't be so loud about it." 

"Well why did you?" 

"I don't know. She was there her face just inches away from mine and before I knew what was happening my tongue was down her throat."

"Oh You really kissed her than?" 

"yeah." 

"Those are not the actions of a man in love with another woman." 

"That kiss with Kay had nothing to do with love. I love Charity. Charity is love!" 

"Well if that's the case why have you been so depressed lately." 

"I feel guilty about it towards Charity and Kay won't even talk to me." 

"So she didn't enjoy the kiss?" 

"NO! she hates me for it!" 

"So I guess she slapped you when you kissed her right?" Reese said trying to bait Miguel. 

"No." 

"She screamed and called you names?" 

"No." 

" What did she do?" 

"Well.." Miguel started remembering the feel of Kay's arms around him. "For a minute she kissed me back. Then she pushed me away and just said "Charity"

Then she ran off."

"and since then?" 

"She is straight up avoiding me! If she sees me she turns around and goes in the other direction. She hates me!" 

"Miguel maybe she just feels guilty too." 

"It doesn't matter. I had just gotten Kay back in my life. We've been hanging out like we used to. Now she won't even stay in the same room as me. Charity is the love of my life but now when I am with her I feel guilty. And when I kiss her I compare it to Kay's."

"How does it rate?" Reese couldn't help but ask. 

"Reese!" 

"Oh come on!" 

"It's not even close." Miguel sighed. "Which then just makes me feel even more guilty because I like kissing Kay better. Reese what am I going to do?"

"Well what do you want?" 

"I want everything to go back to normal. Where Kay and I were just friends and Charity was my world." 

"Miguel those two things never happened at the same time." 

"What?" 

"When Charity was your world. no one was your friend. Not even me. You didn't have time for anyone. 

"I'm sorry Reese." 

"It's cool. You know what I think?"

"What?" 

"Well I think that Charity was a first love. It's huge and great and fun but it doesn't last. I think Kay is true love."

"Reese you're wrong I am not in love with Kay." 

"But..." 

"Just drop it! I am going to go for a walk." Miguel jumped up and walked out of the book cafe. 

"That is crazy! me in love with Kay? No way!" Miguel said waving his arms and walking fast. After he got a little way away from the book cafe Miguel

slowed down and began to think there were two voices in his head arguing back and forth.

"Kay and I are just friends!" __

_" But that wasn't a friendly kiss you gave her."_

"That was one time thing I just don't think of Kay that way." 

"Don't think huh? Why is she the last thing you have thought of every night for the past two weeks." 

"I just feel guilty about it is all." 

_"Guilty that you kissed her or guilty that you want to kiss her again?" _

That was when it hit Miguel. He did want to kiss Kay again. ALOT and she wasn't even talking to him. He had a girlfriend, but what he really wanted was to

kiss his best friend. Miguel didn't know when or how in happened, but somehow Kay had gotten under his skin.


	14. 14

Charity looked over at Miguel and sighed

Charity looked over at Miguel and sighed. Where was that over attentive boy she used to know? For weeks now Miguel had been quite and moody. Charity

had noticed that Miguel and Kay had stopped their one outing a week. She had also noticed that Miguel never talked about Kay anymore. And Kay had was

almost never home anymore as if she was afraid to be there.

"Miguel?" Charity called. Miguel was still deep in thought and didn't hear her. 

"MIGUEL!"

"Huh sorry."

"Would you like to go see a movie tonight?"

"Um okay hey maybe we can see if Jessica and Kay want to go." Miguel had not seen Kay since their kiss over three weeks ago. He really missed her and he

was hoping that Kay might agree to hang out with him if they were in a group.

Charity narrowed her eyes at Miguel's request. She had a feeling he wanted Kay along more then Jessica. She decided to give Miguel a test.

"Kay can't come she has a date tonight."

"A WHAT!" Miguel cried out. "What do you mean?"

"You know Miguel. a date a guy and girl go someplace together." Charity watched Miguel's reaction closely.

"With who?" Miguel demanded.

"I don't know. I think it's a secret. That is probably why she hasn't been around a lot lately."

A thousand thoughts went through Miguel's head. _"So that's why I haven't seen Kay. She has a new boyfriend. I guess she got over my kiss really quickly."_

"You know what Charity lets just skip asking Jessica and Kay. I want to keep you all to myself." Miguel said giving Charity a kiss on the cheek.

Charity smiled. Her Miguel was back.


	15. 15

Charity looked over at Miguel and sighed

"He's doing it again."

"It's not my concern Reese."

"Kay you are the only one that can make him see reason!"

Reese had cornered Kay it was a pretty hard thing to do because lately she had been avoiding anyplace Miguel might go like the plague. He had finally gotten her to agree to go to the burger hut.

"Reese Miguel doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Last I heard you were the one running away from him!"

"Look. It's awkward to pass him in the hall. I avoid it if I can. It's not my fault he spends every waking moment with his girlfriend." Kay wouldn't admit it but it hurt that Miguel was back to his old ways. She had hoped that their time of being friends together again had reminded him that it was important to have a life outside of Charity. And that kiss that Miguel had given her... She still stayed up nights thinking about it. Obviously Miguel hadn't given it a second thought.

"Kay just talk to him."

"Reese why don't you talk to him. You're his friend."

"Every time I suggest we do something, he says he'll ask Charity. He can't do anything without her. Kay talk to him."

"Why should I?"

"Because you used to be his friend." Reese said, "And because you love him."

"WHAT!?" Kay said staring at Reese. "I do not!"

"Kay remember when we broke up?"

"Yes."

"You said you liked another boy but he didn't like you. He liked someone else."

"Reese there are a lot of boys at our school."

"Yes but you were talking about Miguel."

"I was not!" Kay said defensively. "I don't know where you got that idea from."

"Kay I know it now, I knew it then, I knew it when we were supposedly dating."

Kay looked questioningly at Reese.

"Look Kay I have known that you and Miguel were meant to be since the fourth grade."

"Reese!" Kay interrupted.

"Look just hear me out okay. When Charity came to town Miguel still had not realized that you were his one true love. He was infatuated with her. I knew that you were head over heels for the guy but I figured if he was taken maybe you would look my way."

"Reese I'm sorry."

"It's okay, You were my infatuation not my true love. She is out there somewhere and one day I will find her."

"She'll be one lucky girl when that happens." Kay said.

"Thanks, so will you talk to Miguel?"

"Reese it's not that easy. Something happened between Miguel and me."

Reese knew that Kay was talking about the kiss but he wanted to hear it from her view point.

"What?"

"I can't tell you. It was just weird and things are different now.I can't talk to him. I am sorry but I just can't."

"Kay talk to me then. What happened?"

"We kissed okay. Miguel and I kissed!"

"Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"sorta."

"I don't understand."

"Look all I wanted from the time I was 14 was for Miguel to notice that I was a girl. I was all set to tell him about my feelings, when my blonde bombshell of a cousin came out of nowhere. She took my room, she took my car money, she took my clothes, but most importantly she took Miguel! And there was nothing I could do about it! Nothing! Not that I didn't try. Reese some of the things I did... I never knew I could be that horrible." Kay paused a minute and caught her breath. "Have you ever seen Les Miz Reese?"

"Yes several times."

"I am Eponine. In love with a man who will never love me even though I would die for him. I didn't want to be that person. I mean as much as Charity has taken from me, it's not her fault that she was orphaned, and Miguel does not deserve to be manipulated. So I gave him up Reese. I set him free. I started that morning when I came and set things straight with you. And since then I have not looked back. Miguel and Charity belong together end of story."

Reese sighed as he tried to think of a way to get through to her.

"Okay even if that is true. Why can't you and Miguel be friends? What happened to your outing every week?"

"We haven't spoken since the kiss."

"Well don't you think you need to?"

"Reese..."

"Look Kay you can not avoid Miguel your whole life. Are you willing to throw away a life long friendship over this?"

"Miguel knows where I am if he wants to find me!"

"Kay don't you realize you're not the one that's lost."

-------------

After that Reese changed the subject and soon after they left to go home, but that one line kept echoing through Kay's head "you're not the one that's lost." Reese was right. Miguel was lost in the land of Charity. Miguel was her friend. They had made a pact to always be friends. This past year they had both broken their promise. Well not anymore! Kay thought. _I have to find Miguel._


	16. 16

Kay sighed as she gathered her courage

Kay sighed as she gathered her courage. Miguel seemed to like ambushing her before class so she decided to do the same thing to him. Instead of going straight to lunch Kay waited outside of Miguel's Bio class. As soon as he came out she called his name.

"MIGUEL!"

------------------------------

Miguel had just emerged from class when he was shocked by a familiar voice calling his name. He couldn't believe it after weeks of not talking to him there she was outside of his class. As if nothing had happened.

"Yeah Kay." He said

"I just wanted to walk you to your next class and see what was up." Kay said. The two started walking. Kay was nervously clutching her books and looking straight ahead. She remembered Reese's words_: "You're not the one that's lost."_

"So what happened to you Miguel? I thought that you were going to spend time with your family, and the guys from the softball league, and Reese. Word has it you've fallen back to your old ways."

" I don't know what you mean." Miguel stated defensively.

"I mean there are people in your life besides your girlfriend. Yes, you should spend some time with her but not all of it. You promised to change and for a while you had."

"Well Kay surely you can understand getting all involved with a boyfriend." Miguel said tightly, wondering who it was Kay was dating.

They arrived in front of Miguel's class.

"Look Miguel all I know is that you are better than what you have become." With that Kay turned and went to lunch.

Miguel was stuck in class and all he could think about was the walk to class. "Why now? What did it mean for Kay to come out of nowhere to talk to him? He knew that he had gone back to his old ways. He didn't even like it. Sometimes Charity could be so boring, but that was what he knew! And who was Kay to talk. She hadn't spoken to him for weeks due to some boyfriend. Miguel grew angry as he thought of some guy kissing Kay.

"How dare she accuse me! I have a few words for Miss Kay Bennett."

--------------

Kay had walked out of her class and who was there but Miguel.

"Miguel?"

"Kay you can't just drop into my life after three weeks, give me a lecture on ignoring people and then storm off."

"Miguel I was just saying..."

"Wait a minute." Miguel cut her off. "It's my turn! You haven't talked to me in three weeks Kay. Not one word! So who are you to talk?"

"At least I talk to other people like Reese and Simone. When was the last one on one conversation you had with someone other than Charity?" Kay challenged.

Miguel stopped in the middle of the hall and grabbed Kay's shoulder.

"So Reese and Simone mean more to you than me?" He questioned. Hurt shinning in his eyes.

Kay paused for a minute she didn't know how to answer that.

"I didn't say that"

"Well you talk to them and you don't talk to me. What am I supposed to think?"

"Miguel I'm sorry that thing at the field it weirded me out. I realize now that avoidance was not the best way to address it, but at the time it was all I could think of it. But that is no reason for you to ignore Reese."

"Reese? Kay did he put you up to this?"

Kay sighed.

"Kay?"

"He mentioned it..."

"Oh that's just great Kay! You don't talk to me for weeks and when you do it's because Reese asks you!"

"It's not like that. He was concerned and he reminded me that I was being a jerk. That's what friends do. He reminded me and now I am reminding you. Okay it's what friends do!"

Miguel was so mad the only reason she had taken time away from her boyfriend was because Reese asked her to. Great he was a charity case. Miguel was hurt and angry and he wanted Kay to be to. He looked straight at her and said.

"YOU are not my friend."

"What?" Kay asked shock and hurt crossing her face.

"I don't see you anymore, I don't know you anymore, You are no friend of mine!"

Kay felt her face crumpling and the tears starting to form. But she wasn't going to cry! Not for Miguel. She had sworn she would never shed tears for him again. 

Miguel started at her his face unmoving.

Kay knew she was going to cry but she would die before she would cry in front of him.

"Fine. have a nice life." Kay turned and ran away, down the hall.


	17. 17

Miguel felt his heart break at the expression that crossed Kay's face

Miguel felt his heart break at the expression that crossed Kay's face. As she turned and ran Miguel wished that he could take back the words. In his anger and hurt he had lashed out at her ,but he didn't mean it. Kay was his friend, his best friend in the whole world. How had things gotten so complicated?

"KAY!" Miguel called after her. But Kay was off down the hall running in the opposite direction ofher class. Miguel ran after her. "KAY!" 

--------

Kay heard Miguel's voice and it only strengthened her resolve. She had to get away. She got to the nearest exist and ran through it. The air felt cool on her tearstained face. Kay kept running hoping she could out run the hurt. It had never felt this bad. Not even watching Miguel kiss Charity had hurt her as much as him ending their friendship. How could he? Without a thought to where her feet where taking her, Kay ran.

--------------

Miguel could not believe that Kay was leaving school. He called after her a few more times, but she didn't seem to hear him. Kay had a head start. It took Miguel all his energy to keep up with her. Finally he realized where she was going. She was running to the beach. Miguel remembered that Kay had always said that the waves were very comforting to her. Once Kay hit the beach the sand slowed her down and he was able to catch her.

"KAY!" He said as he grabbed her and turned her around to face him. He saw her face was soaked with tears. Pain seared through his heart that he was the cause. Kay began pounding on him with her fists and sobbing.

"LET ME GO! I swore never again.." Kay said brokenly between sobs.

"Kay I'm sorryI am so sorry." 

"NO! I tried to let you go...*cough* I was back *gasp* in my ..... why? Why do you affect me so? why.... can't you go away." Kay continued to pound on Miguel as he pulled her tighter and sank down into the sand. 

"Shhh Shhh. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Miguel whispered tenderly to the side of Kay's head. Kay had stopped hitting him and was just sobbing in his arms. Miguel was rocking her back and forth as tears poured from his eyes.

Kay could hear Miguel's heart beating and the sound calmed her as her head rested on his chest. After a few minutes she pulled back to look at Miguel. She was shocked to see that Miguel was crying.

"Why are you crying Miguel?" Kay asked

"Because I hurt my best friend."

"Your friend?"

"The best friend I ever had or every will have. She's the most wonderful person I've ever known. I got mad at her. It was my fault and I said some things to hurt her but when I did I hurt myself even more. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

Kay leaned back in and once again rested her head on Miguel's chest. 

"She probably shouldn't." Kay said.Miguel started stroking Kay's hair.

"I know, but I intend to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her."

Kay sighed as the last of her tears subsided. It felt so right to be held by Miguel. But what did it mean? He would never love her as she loved him.Tonight Miguel would go back to Charity, but for these few moments Kay was tired of thinking and just enjoyed Miguel's embrace.

"I'm sorry Kay. I didn't mean it. Don't hate me. Please don't stop being my friend I need you in my life." Miguel said sincerely.

Kay leaned back and looked at Miguel thoughtfully.

"I could never hate you Miguel. Sometimes I wish I could. It might make life easier but I'll never be free of you."

Miguel was puzzled by the wayKay was talking. But as he looked in her eyes he saw that they would always be connected. Suddenly his heart started beating faster.

"I'll never be free you either Kay. I don't want to be."Sitting in the sand with Kay Miguel suddenly felt the same as he had in the field that time. 

"Kay ?"

"Yes?"

"I really want to kiss you and I don't know what to do about that."

Kay was in turmoil. Miguel wanted to kiss her? The thought made her heart dance, but there were things between them. Should she lie to him about her feelings? No she was determined to be true to herself.

"I want to kiss you too Miguel. Truth be told I have for a really long time, but what about Charity?"

Miguel sighed. It was true he was still with Charity and Kay still had her boyfriend. He didn't want to be one of those guys who played around. He had to end things with Charity before he could begin things with Kay.

"You're right come on I'll walk you home." Miguel said standing up and helping Kay up.

Kay groaned. Part of her wished she had just kissed Miguel and worried about the rest of it later. But she had sworn to be truthful and honest. So she stood up and prepared to walk home. But having Miguel this close to her... She reached out and took his hand wanting his strength. To her delight he gave her a hand a quick squeeze and held it all the way home.

Miguel was enjoying his walk with Kay. They didn't say anything but there was this sense of peace. They got to the porch at Kay's house. Miguel leaned over and gave Kay a small kiss on the cheek. He was intoxicated by her nearness, but he still had Charity to deal with.

"Good bye Kay I'll see you later?"

"Yeah later Miguel" Kay said trying to sound matter of fact about it.

Miguel turned and walked off down the path. Kay watched him go for a long time. "I wonder when I will see you again? Soon I hope. You hold my heart my heart Miguel please bring it back to me in one piece."


	18. 18

Chap 17 

Miguel walked with heavy feet back to school. So much had happened. So many questions remained. Did he and Kay belong together? They had been friends for so long. He had a girlfriend, she had a boyfriend. If they weren't friends what were they? One thing Miguel knew for sure was that he wasn't meant to be with Charity. Yet he owed Charity so much. She had been his first love. It had been love at first sight. But Miguel now realized that love at first sight doesn't mean everlasting love. He had to break up with Charity. He didn't love her anymore. But how could he?

Miguel arrived back at school just as the day was ending. He waited watching the hoards of kids run out the door glad to be free. Finally Charity emerged. She looked lost. She always looked lost and he wondered who would take care of her now. She saw him and her face brightened as she ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hi Miguel there you are I was waiting by your last class but I didn't see you."

"Yeah. Do you want to go to the park?" Miguel said hoping that the walk to the park would give him time to think of the words to say.

"Sure Miguel I'd love that!" Charity was worried. Miguel was acting weird. 

He didn't say why he wasn't in class. Charity reached over and took Miguel's hand. He held it but his grasp was not as strong as it used to be as if he really didn't want to hold her hand. Even though Miguel was a foot away from her she felt as if they were miles apart.

------------

They walked in silence to the park. Every once is a while Miguel would look up as if he wanted to say something, but he never did. When they got to the park Charity pulled Miguel over towards the ocean. It was the spot where Miguel had pointed out the island and the house that he wanted to live in one day. 

"Look Miguel there is our house!" Charity said pointing a, smile on her face.

Miguel looked out towards the sea. There was a time when he would have agreed with her, but now he could not imagine living in that house with anyone but Kay. 

However, there was Charity in front of him so trusting. He didn't know what to say.

~*~

Charity's insides felt like ice. Usually when she would say "there's our house." Miguel would wrap his arms around her and say yes and over there is where we'll plant the garden and there is where the swing set will be and so on. But today he was quite and that was when Charity knew: Miguel wanted to break up with her. He just couldn't find the words. The smile dropped from her face as she looked into Miguel's eyes trying to find proof that she was wrong. She found none.

"Miguel what's wrong?" She asked.

Miguel looked at her trying to tell her how he felt but the words wouldn't come.

"Charity..."

Charity looked out to sea as the tears started to pour down her face.

"Miguel we are never going to live in that house are we?"

"Charity I am sorry."

"Why Miguel why are you sorry?"

"Because I..."

"You told me you loved me Miguel!" Charity sobbed

"I did."

"You don't now?"

"I wish I did. I'm sorry."

"Who do you love?"

"Charity when I first saw you I..

"Who do you love Miguel?" Charity interrupted. "This is about someone else isn't it? You love someone else. Don't you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How could you not know?"

"Lately my feelings for you have changed. I don't know that I am in love with anyone right now."

"But there is another girl isn't there you're seeing someone else?"

"No I would never cheat on you!"

"But you want to? There is someone else you want!" Charity's face had turned red with rage and she was facing Miguel. She no longer looked like the frail lost girl he was used to.

"WHO IS IT MIGUEL? WHO?"

Miguel was not used to such emotion from Charity. Several answers filled his head but in the end he decided to go with the truth.

"Kay."

Charity gave him an icy glare. How could he and her cousin do this to her.

"Drop Dead Miguel!" Charity said as she turned and ran out of the park. 


	19. 19

Kay was sitting on the couch with Jessica watching TV when Charity stormed in the door

Kay was sitting on the couch with Jessica watching TV when Charity stormed in the door.

"KAY!!!" Charity hollered her breathing labored and her face flushed.

Kay felt the color drain from her face as she stood up. Never in the entire time that she had known Charity had she ever seen her in such a state.

Charity walked over and slapped Kay straight across the face.

"TRAMP! HOW COULD YOU? HOW!!!"

Kay was not quite sure what to make of this. She wondered what Miguel had said to Charity. She didn't have time to think about it as she ducked another blow.

"Charity stop it!" Kay yelled

"Yeah Charity." Jessica said still sitting on the couch looking back and forth between her sister and her cousin.

"STOP IT? STOP IT? YOU DIDN'T STOP IT WHEN YOU WERE CHASING AFTER MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!"

"Charity I don't know what happened! but if you would tell me maybe we can figure it out."

"THE ONLY THING I AM GOING TO FIGURE OUT IS HOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

With that Charity lunged at Kay knocking her to the floor.

Jessica started screaming and Grace ran in to see what all the commotion was about.

"OH MY GOSH!" Grace cried as she saw her eldest daughter and her niece wrestling on the floor

"Kay Charity stop it!!"Kay tried to stop but Charity was trying to choke her and she had to keep defending herself.

"Jessica help me!" Grace cried.

Jessica and Grace managed to pull Charity and Kay apart.

"LET ME GO I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!" Charity hollered flailing her arms. Jessica was doing her best to hold on to Charity but she was struggling so Grace let go of Kay and went to help Jessica.

"I'm going to kill her!!!" Charity said again

"Kay go upstairs please." Grace said

"But I..." Kay started to explain

"NOW Kay." Grace said in a stern don't mess with me tone.

Kay ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed just as the tears started to fall. She had only been laying there for a few minutes when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Jessica she said

"Come in."

Kay looked up was quite surprised to see her mother

"Mom?" Kay said

"yes are you okay?" Grace asked walking over to Kay's bed. She had a glass of juice in one hand an ice bag in the other.

"Here you are." Grace said handing the glass to Kay. Kay took the juice and drank it while looking up at her mother.

"Thanks"

Grace smiled. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"You mean you're aren't mad at me?"

"Mad? no sweetie I'm not mad. I sent you upstairs because you were calmer than Charity. Here." Grace said placing the ice bag against Kay's reddened cheek. "I would like to know what happened. If you want to talk about it that is."

Kay looked up at her mother. Once they had been close. They had drifted apart a little over the last year. It would have been easy to blame the whole thing on her mom or Charity but she knew it was partly her fault. She had pushed her mother away a lot lately, but she still loved her and was glad that her mom came to talk.

"Have a seat." Grace sat down on the bed and looked at her daughter.

"Mom I don't know exactly what set Charity off but it has to do with Miguel."

"Yes Charity screamed as much what happened?"

"Three weeks ago Miguel kissed me." Kay waited for her mother to yell at her but Grace remained silent. 

"He kissed me but, at first I didn't push away. Mom I love Miguel I can't help it. I have tried so hard to get over him, but I can't. So when he kissed me I did kiss him back. But than I realized what I was doing. What we were doing. The fact that he was with Charity. I pushed him away said Charity's name and then ran for it. I have been avoiding him ever since."

"I remember Miguel had changed a little. Pilar said she actually got to see him. He seemed happier and Charity was fine with it. Then all of a sudden he came back to staying here all the time and you were always gone. I didn't understand then but now I do. Miguel felt guilty so he started smothering Charity again and you felt guilty so you stayed away."

Kay nodded and stared down at her shoes.

"I didn't know what to do. I _still don't know what to do." _

Grace put a comforting arm around Kay.

"So what happened today to upset Charity so?"

"Well Reese was concerned that Miguel was being anti-social again and he asked me to talk to him. At first I refused, but Reese pointed out it was stupid to throw away a life long friend over a..... misunderstanding. So I tired to talk to Miguel but he was mad and said these AWFUL mean things I ran off crying and he felt bad and ran after me. We talked things out and then out of nowhere he said that he wanted to kiss me. I said what about Charity. He said I was right and then he walked me home. I have not seen him since. The next thing I know Charity is slapping me. I don't know what he said to her. I just wish everyone could be happy." Kay sighed

"I wish that too sweetie but the fact is there is only one Miguel and two of you. Someone will be unhappy."

"I know. I really wantMiguel to be happy and even Charity. I know sooner or later I'll find someone of my own."

"Kay?"

"Yes mom?"

"I don't think Charity will make Miguel happy. and truth be told I don't think Miguel will make Charity happy."

"WHAT!?" Kay said looking at her mom with wide eyes.

"Kay ever since you two where kids I thought that you would be together. When Charity came and they got together I figured maybe I was wrong. Charity had gone through so much with her mother and everything, I thought she deserved a little happiness. I knew that you were less than thrilled about it but you never wanted to talk. I've seen Charity and Miguel together. Yes they are a cute couple but I don't see that connection that I used to see with you and Miguel. I think Miguel is realizing that now and that is why he wants to be with you. As for Charity I know that when Miguel first started hanging out with you once a week and spending time with his family, Charity was relived she told me as much. For the past year Miguel has been her knight in shinning armor.He is always there for her. Losing her mother was hard for her I think she clings to Miguel not because she loves him but because he makes her feel safe and he is all she has known since the loss of her mother. But Kay they don't have what it takes to last forever."

Kay started at her mother not quite sure whether to believe her or not.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes but this doesn't change the fact that this is a very delicate situation. Ifit's not handled carefully there could be bad blood on all sides."

Grace stood up.

"I have faith in you Kay I know you'll do what's best." Grace leaned down and gave Kay a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door. Reaching it she turned.

"And you know if you ever want to talk. I am just down the hall."

Kay nodded and Grace left.

Kay started at the window and sighed.

It's not easy being a teenager. 


	20. 20

The Bennett house was tense that night

The Bennett house was tense that night. Charity would not come down to dinner saying she refused to eat with "THAT GIRL." The morning was not much better and for once Kay was actually glad to go to school.Sitting in English class next to Simone Kay looked over at her and said. "Can I trade families with you?"

"What?" Simone asked

"You take mine I take yours. fair swap?"

"I don't think it works that way. So what's wrong with your family?"

"My cousin hates me and my mom has faith in me."

"Huh? Charity hates you? I can't see Charity hating anyone."

"You didn't see her swinging at me yesterday either."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes, Mom broke it up. She's not mad at me, but she expects me "to keep the peace". Which I want to do but Charity won't even talk to me!."

"So what set her off?"

"Something Miguel said to her I am not sure what."

"Well I think you need to talk to Miguel."

"No way she thinks I am trying to steal Miguel away from her."

"I wonder where she would get that idea from." Simone said sarcastically.

"Simone! I have not gone after Miguel in months and you know it!"

"Sorry, You do have to admit it is kind of ironic."

"I feel like fate is laughing at me. When all I wanted was to cause problems for them I couldn't do it to save my life. I finally set out to leave them alone and I break them up. ugg." Kay sighed as she dropped her head on the desk.

"Cheer up maybe Charity will be better after school."

"I doubt it."

"Well you have to try and I don't envy you that job.

-------------------------------

After school Kay went to wait for Charity. As soon as Charity came out she ran over to her.

"Hey Charity."

"Get away from me!" Charity said turning in the opposite direction. Kay ran around to block her.

"Charity will you just talk to me for a minute."

"Why so you can stab me in the back again."

"Look Charity I don't know what Miguel said to you yesterday, BUT I HAVE NOT BEEN CHASING HIM."

Charity stood there her arms crossed in stony silence. 

"Charity I mean come on how much time have I even spent with Miguel lately?None you know that he's been with you. Come on Charity don't be mad." Kay pleaded.

"So you're not chasing Miguel."

"No I'm not."

"You've never chased after Miguel?"

Kay hesitated. Did she tell her cousin the truth?

"Is it okay if we go to the book cafe and have a talk?"

Charity wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Kay had not yet answered the question. But she was curious and wanted to understand. So she agreed and the two went to the Book cafe.

With a fresh latte in front of her Kay started her confession. 

"Charity I've known Miguel since before I could talk. Mom used to baby sit him while his mom and dad worked. As we got older we became really good friends. At times I was closer to him than even Simone. Well high school hit and all of a sudden I realized that Miguel was a boy. I know that sounds funny but I never thought of him as a boy. He was just my friend. All of a sudden I started noticing how cute he was and all the things girls like about boys."

"Did you tell him that you liked him?" Charity asked.

"NO! I was terrified. What if he didn't like me back, I might ruin our friendship. So all freshman year I kept quite. Than that summer I finally got the nerve I was going to tell Miguel how I felt and let the chips fall where they may. I decided to tell him at the carnival."

"But that's where I met Miguel!" Charity interjected.

"I know." Kay said with a small sad smile. "One look and he was hooked. It was love at first sight and there was nothing that I could do about it. Not that I didn't try."

Charity crossed her arms and sat defensively.

"Well I am sorry but here I was in love with Miguel and he was gaga for some stranger. And to add insult to injury that stranger turns out to be my cousin. Can you try and imagine how I felt?" Kay asked looking at Charity her eyes begging for understanding.

"I guess that is kind of bad."

"Yeah and I was so mad. Mad at you, mad at Miguel, mad at my mom, even myself. I shudder to admit it but I did several things in that first year in the hopes that you two would break up. But last fall after we saw Les Miz I realized what a horrible person I had become. You two were together and I was being a brat because I thought that Miguel was mine and you had stolen him. I hated being a petty jealous person. It wasn't fair to you, it wasn't fair to Miguel and it wasn't fait to me. So I stopped. I accepted that Miguel and I weren't meant to be and I haven't so much as batted my eyes lashes in his direction. I just wanted to be myself again. I've done that. I go out with my friends again and I don't moon over Miguel anymore. Now I don't know what he said to you yesterday to make you so mad at me but I'm not chasing after Miguel"

Kay stopped and looked over at Charity. Charity was quite her face unreadable. She took a sip of coffee and looked over at Kay.

"So what you are saying is that you tried for a year to break us up and it didn't work so you stopped trying and that did work?"

Kay sighed she did not like where it this was going.

"I guess if you want to look at it that way."

"Did you tell Miguel that you were trying to break us up?"

"No." Kay said quietly.

"Why not?" Charity asked.

"I don't know. When I was trying to break you guys up obviously I wouldn't tell him and afterwards it just didn't matter anymore. But Charity..." Kay looked Charity straight in the eye.

"If you want me to tell Miguel I will. You're my cousin Charity I want you to be happy." Kay's heart pounded in her chest as she waited for Charity to speak. 

Charity looked at Kay, she seemed so sincere. Yet she just told her that she HAD been after Miguel for a major part of their relationships. Was Charity just supposed to forgive her because now after the damage was done Kay no longer wanted Miguel. Or did Kay still want Miguel? Kaysaid that she had given up on getting Miguel not that she had stopped loving him. Finally Charity spoke.

"No Kay you don't have to tell him. I understand why you did what you did. People do crazy things for love. But if you are really my cousin, if I mean anything at all to you, if you really are sorry. You will stay from Miguel. It's wrong to pit family against each other. He did that to us! If you are my cousin you will never talk to Miguel again!" 


	21. 21

Kay sat in a ball of misery staring out her darkened bed room window

Kay sat in a ball of misery staring out her darkened bed room window. How had it come to this. She recalled the events of the afternoon in vivid color. There was Charity asking her to never see or talk to Miguel again. Could she do that? True her relationship with Miguel at the moment wasn't that great and for the past few weeks she had been doing just what Charity was asking, but to agree to do it always. Kay had not been so sure. However the matter was taken from her hands when Miguel chose just that moment to walk into the book cafe. One moment she was thinking about Miguel the next minute there he was standing next to their table.

"Hello Charity, Kay." Miguel said in a soft voice.

Charity crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She did not look at Miguel and Kay could feel the anger radiating off of her. With Charity keeping quite Miguel looked to her. Kay was not sure that she would never talk to Miguel but she knew now was not the time. With as much tact as she could muster. Kay spoke

"Miguel could you excuse us, Charity and I need to talk alone right now."

Charity's scowl turned to a small satisfied smile. 

"Oh," Miguel said but he made no move to leave.

"That means WITHOUT you!" Charity said finally looking up at Miguel.

Shock ran across Miguel's face as he registered the amount of anger in Charity's voice.

Kay remembered yesterday when she had been sent away because she was calmer than Charity. Once again Charity was the agitated one. As much as Kay loved Miguel she knew he needed to go.

"Miguel maybe you should just go." Kay said looking up at him.

Hurt replaced the shock on Miguel's face. Before he could stay a word Charity started talking.

"NO MIGUEL, you can stay WE are leaving!" Charity said as she stood up. She reached over and grabbed Kay's arm. "We are cousins and you can't just use us as you like. WE don't want to see you. DON'T TALK TO US, CALL US OR EVEN LOOK IN OUR DIRECTION!" With that Charity pulled Kay out of the book cafe and into the street. Kay hadn't even had time to judge Miguel's reaction. 

Dinner that night had been smoother. Charity ate with them and no longer shot mean looks at Kay. Peace had been restored to the Bennett house. But at what price? This was the question that raced through Kay's head as she stared out the window that night. She had never promised that she wouldn't talk to Miguel. But if she did it would start WW III. How was Miguel dealing with all this? "I wish I could tell him that I don't blame him and that I'm not mad at him." Kay whispered aloud as she started out the window and up at the stars. Little did Kay know had she looked down instead of up she would have had her wish.

--------------------------------------------

Miguel Lopez-fitzgerald looked up at the darkened windows of the Bennett house. He had not planed to come there. But sleep had eluded him and after a short walk this was where he ended. How had it happened? All his life he had tried to be a nice guy. Yet here he was he had lost his girlfriend and his best friend in less than a week. He had never wanted to hurt Charity but he just didn't love her. Not the way he loved Kay. He kicked himself for not seeing it earlier. They had always been a team. He should have stayed with her but he fell for Charity. Charity was mad at him maybe she even hated him. He couldn't blame her if someone he cared about broke up with him to go out with his friend or his brother he would probably feel the same way. He had expected her to be upset. But Kay when had she had told him to go at the book cafe he felt like a thousand tiny needles had pierced into his heart. Did she hate him now? Because he had broken up with Charity. She had wanted to kiss him yesterday, she had said as much, but did that mean that she approved of his actions? He had not told her what he was going to say to Charity. Mostly because he didn't know until he got there. Maybe she thought that he should have stayed with Charity despite their attraction to each other. Maybe she did not care for him as much as he cared for her. She had only said that she wanted to kiss him not that she loved him. Perhaps she regretted the moment and would never talk to him again. Miguel shuddered at the thought. To never again hear Kay tease him, or to look upon her smiling face. That would be worse than death. He had to talk to her and Charity. Set things right between the three of them. Miguel gave one last look at the window and headed home.


	22. 22

Despite Miguel's decision to talk to Charity and Kay over a week had

Despite Miguel's decision to talk to Charity and Kay over a week had

passed and he hadn't said a word to either of him. When ever he passed

Charity she would turn her nose up at him. Kay seemed to be a avoiding

him because he hadn't seen her at all except for one time when she was

standing next to Charity. Of course Miguel did not go over to say hi.

---------------------------------------

"What's going on Kay?"

"Huh" Kay looked up into Reese's demanding eyes.

"I wanted you to talk to Miguel and get him back to normal. But now He's

worse off than he was last week. I only got half the story but evidently

he and Charity are through and you two are not talking to him."

"Look Reese it's complicated. I did talk to him. He decided to break up

with Charity. It wasn't my idea but he did. She didn't take it too

well."

"Well I can understand why Charity is not talking to him but what about

you Kay? I never thought you would turn your back on Miguel."

Kay sighed. Reese's words hurt. She didn't want Miguel to be upset, but she couldn't talk to him just yet. Still Reese could talk to Miguel.

"Please Reese give Miguel a message for me. Tell him I--"

"Hey Kay." Charity said coming up to stand next to her. "Hey Reese."

Charity said somewhat coldly. Reese was Miguel's friend and therefore

guilty by association. Reese sighed at the look Charity gave him. He had

never seen her do anything but smile or cry. It was disconcerting to see

her look angry.

Kay noticed the cold glare Charity gave Reese. It was still weird to see this side of Charity. Charity had always seemed so one-sided to Kay. It was part of the reason Kay had disliked her. But this whole Miguel thing had brought out the full array of Charity's emotion. And even though it was causing Kay a lot of strife, She found it refreshing.

"Kay are we still going to the mall?" Charity asked.

The weather was getting warmer and all the girls had decided to go shopping for spring clothes together.

"Yeah I'm ready. Bye Reese."

"Kay! I really think you--"

Kay raised a hand to stop Reese.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." The two girls turned and walked away.

"He was asking you about Miguel wasn't he?" Charity asked.

Kay considered lying but thought against it.

"Yes he asked me how I could turn my back on Miguel."

Charity smiled somewhat happy with the answer. The thought of Miguel suffering brought a sense of justice to Charity.

"You didn't just turn your back on him. He was a jerk!"

"I haven't been an angel myself. Charity!"

"No but Miguel was the one in the wrong."

"He made some bad choices Charity. He's human. I've made bad choices in my life and I will make more in the future but I hope that I'll always have my friends to stick by me. And my family" Kay said turning to look at Charity. 

Charity looked over at her cousin and gave a small smile.

Kay realized she had pushed the Miguel issue enough. Charity was still hurting but in time Kay hopped that Charity would forgive Miguel.


	23. 23

THREE WEEKS LATER

THREE WEEKS LATER

Everyone in the Bennit house was preparing for the prom. None of the

girls had dates but they were all excited. Jessica had

made her dress from scratch with her mothers help and was very excited

to show it off. Kay had scrimped and saved so she could afford that red

dress from Monique's. At first Charity had been reluctant to go to the

prom alone but when she realized both her cousins were going stag and

they were still having fun. She had joined in. It was a mad house though

as the three girls fought for bathroom space. Jessica stood next to Kay

in the bathroom while applying her mascara.

"Kay do you think this mascara is too dark?"

"No Jess you look fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one!" Jessica said defensively.

"Yeah right come on spill it."

"Well I am not trying to impress anyone. However I wouldn't mind if

Reese asked me to dance."

"Reese!" Kay said in shock.

"Hey just because you don't like him doesn't mean he isn't a great guy!"

"Jessica relax!" Kay said waving her hands. "I think Reese is awesome!

Any girl would be lucky to have him."

Jessica looked at her sister trying to decide if she was being serious

or not.

"Well you had him for a while."

"Not really. I mean Miguel and Charity thought I did and I never said

otherwise but we were never much of a couple. It would have been easier

on me if we were but you can't help who you love." Kay said with a sigh.

Jessica nodded feeling bad for Kay. It had been over three weeks since

Charity and Miguel had broken up. Since then Kay had not seen Miguel but

Jessica knew that her sister ached for him. She put her hand on Kay's

shoulder.

"It'll work out for the best. You'll see."

"Thanks Jess."

The girls exchanged a smile and went back to applying makeup.

-----------

"Okay let me see my three lovely ladies!" Sam called from the bottom of

the stairs.

r

"well ladies are we ready to make our entrance?" Jessica asked of Kay

and Charity.

"I'm ready." Charity said

"Do you have your sunglasses?" Kay asked

"Huh?" Charity responded.

"It's just I would bet my college fund that Dad is down there camera in

hand."

"You'll be seeing spots from all the flashing."

Charity laughed.

"Yeah but hey he will get a good show. Jessica. Charity. You guys look

great." Kay said.

Charity smiled over at her cousin. She had spent a lot of time with Kay

in the past weeks. She had been surprised to learn that despite the fact

she had lived in this house for almost two years she didn't really know

her cousin. It had probably been because she had spent all her time with

Miguel. When she was with Kay they had been together in a group. Now

that she was single she had taken the time to get to know all the people

around her.

The experience had made her a better person and she laughed to think

that there was a time she would have never considered going to a prom

without Miguel. Tonight she was proud and happy to be going to the prom

with her cousins.

"Well we had better go and face the music." Charity said.

The three girls descended and as they had feared there was Sam snapping

pictures like a mad man.

"Dad!" Jessica groaned.

"Oh come on smile girls." Sam said as he kept clicking.

"You know how he is" Grace said with a smile. "But I think he should run

out of film soon."

"Okay okay I can take a hint." Sam said as he put the camera down.

All three girls sighed in relief and headed out side where their limo

was waiting. They got in and soon they were at the school.

They walked into school where they gym had been transformed to a

ballroom.

"Oh look there's Reese." Jessica squealed.

Kay looked over and sucked in her breath. Not at Reese but at what was

next to Reese. Miguel.

_ _

_He looks so handsome in his tux! NO! I can't keep torturing myself!_ Kay

thought as Miguel looked up and his eyes meet hers. Kay quickly turned

away. 

Charity had noticed the exchange and saw that although Kay had turned

away Miguel was still staring as if he couldn't get enough of her.

"Do you guys want some punch?" Kay asked eager for something to do.

"Yeah I'll go with you." Charity said

"Me too." The girls headed over to the punch bowl

------ 

"So are you going to talk to her?" Reese asked.

"I can't Reese."

"Miguel it's been weeks how much longer are you going to let this go

on?"

"There's nothing I can do!"

"Then why did you even come here tonight."

"To look at her Reese just to look at her." Miguel said as his eyes followed Kay across the room. For nearly a month now Miguel had been without Kay. All

he got where a couple of stolen classes in between classes he had never

dared to talk to her since the book café and had no intention of coming

to the prom until he found out Kay was going.

"Miguel what have you got to lose?"

"Seeing her."

"Huh?"

"Look Reese for over a year I ignored my best friend for a pretty new

face. Then I realized true love was right in front of me all the time

but I lost them both. All I have now are the memories and a few stolen

glances. If I go over there right now Kay will get mad she might leave

and then I won't even get to look at her."

Reese sighed. 

"Well if you say so but I still think you should at least go and say

hi." 

Miguel nodded his head but did not take Reese's advice. During the evening he just moved around the room

trying to get good looks at Kay.

Kay was having a good time. She felt beautiful in her dress, but she was

sad that she could not talk to Miguel. She had noticed him watching her

with such longing in his eyes. Still she owed it to Charity not to talk

to him. Charity. Kay looked over at her cousin fast dancing with

Jessica. Kay could not believe that she used to hate her. Over the past

few weeks she had spent a lot of time with her cousin and she realized

there was a lot more to Charity than she had thought. Her jealously had

blinded her to any good points about Charity. And even though she had

never thought it was possible she honestly liked her cousin and enjoyed

her company. Her only wish was that the day would come when all of them

including Miguel could be friends again.

---- 

Miguel looked over at Kay. Oh she's beautiful. Miguel remembered the

first time he had ever seen her in that dress. At first he had not even

recognized her. What a shock to realize that "his first baseman" was a

woman. He should have realized then how he felt for her. Maybe things

would not have gotten so far out of hand.

--------

"Hey do you mind if I cut in?" Reese asked Charity who was dancing with

Jessica. A huge smile spread across Jessica's face so Charity cut out

gracefully. As Reese and Jessica started dancing Charity steeped away.

She saw Miguel staring at Kay and was not oblivious to the torn look Kay

was returning. Charity sighed and walked over to Kay. She grabbed her

hand.

"Charity!" Kay exclaimed as her cousin dragged her along.

"Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald looked up in shock as he saw Charity and Kay

coming towards him. Had they gotten mad that he had dared to show up

there? Or perhaps he had been staring at Kay a little too much. His

heart raced as the twosome stopped in front of him.


	24. 24

"Hi Charity, Kay

"Hi Charity, Kay." Miguel said softly.

"Hi Miguel." Charity said as she reached out with her other hand and

grabbed Miguel's hand.

Charity took Miguel's hand and placed it over Kays and then let go.

"What are you doing?" Kay asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Charity said firmly.

"Good luck guys." Charity said as she turned and walked away.

Kay and Miguel just stared after her in shock. After a minute Kay looked

down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Miguel. Miguel

looked at her equally confused. Finally he decided to speak.

"Kay."

"Miguel" They both started in at the same time. They laughed at their

nervousness and the ice was broken.

"You want to dance Kay?"

"Sure"

They walked out to the dance floor as an upbeat tempo filled the room.

Just as they were about to dance the DJ switched to a slow song.

Kay looked at Miguel not quite sure what to do next.

Miguel felt a little awkward at the change in songs. But a chance to

hold Kay was a once in a life time chance. He held out his arms and to

his delight she came into them. 

As his arms closed around her, Kay felt like she was in heaven. With

great delight she swayed back and forth. This felt so right and she had

missed him so much. But she knew that it wasn't over. They still needed

to talk. She still wasn't entirely sure what Miguel wanted from her and

she could not believe that Charity had given her blessing.

Miguel breathed in deeply inhaling Kay's scent. She was so beautiful and

she smelled so nice Miguel wanted to stay that way forever. But he

needed to talk to her. Tell her how he felt and see if she felt the same

way. He hoped so. He'd die if she didn't.

The song came to an end and Kay pulled back and looked up at Miguel.

"Can we talk?" Miguel asked.

Kay nodded

Hand in hand they walked out the door. 


	25. 25

They started walking and with out a word they headed towards the beach

They started walking and with out a word they headed towards the beach.

Kay could not believe that she was walking hand in hand with Miguel. She wasn't sure how it had happened so she asked.

" Miguel what happened to bring us here to this point?"

" I guess it started with that dress so many months ago."

"This dress?" Kay asked looking down at it.

"Yes when I first saw you in that dress I didn't recognize you! That and

the fact that you broke up with Reese and I didn't even know. Well it

reminded me that I hadn't been much of a friend. I didn't know you any

more. And I wanted to Kay. We've always been so close. Then Charity came

along and I dropped you like a hot potato."

"Yeah Miguel you did." Kay said softly. Even now it still hurt that he had discarded her so easily.

Miguel nodded, hearing the hurt in her voice and hating himself for being the cause of it. 

"When I tried to make amends and make plans with you, you gave

me quite a hard time. But once we finally got together, I had such a

great time. I realized how much I had missed you and just hanging out

together. I also missed the group things we used to do. I know now that

Charity and I cut ourselves off. We thought we didn't need anyone. It

wasn't good for me and it wasn't good for Charity. Once I got back into

the swing of things I found time for my family, my friends and Charity.

And then came that day in the field. Kay I don't know what happened. I

guess all these feelings that I never knew I had for you surfaced in

this uncontrollable urge to kiss you. I did and you kissed me back and

it was wonderful. Then you pushed me away and reminded me that I had a

girl friend. I felt like such a heel. I was so guilty, that I pushed my

feelings for you down and tried to make up for it by smothering Charity

again. It didn't make things better. It made things worse. Then when you

called me on it. I mean Kay you were so right! I had gone back into

hiding. While I was hiding I missed you. I thought you obviously didn't

miss me. You had a boyfriend by then."

Kay looked over, shocked.

"I didn't have a boyfriend!"

"Charity said you did that's why you were never home." Miguel looked at Kay with a puzzled face.

"Well Miguel you don't have the monopoly on hiding. I was never home

because I was avoiding you."

They were silent for a minute they had gotten to the board walk. The night sea air invaded there senses as they tried to find the words to say to each other.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to avoid me. and I am even more sorry about home I acted when you tried to talk to me again."

Kay shuddered remembering the venom in Miguel's voice as he yelled at her.

"Kay I was hurt that you had been ignoring me. That our kiss meant nothing to you. I yelled at you. I wanted to upset you because I was upset. and I got what I wanted. but I hurt so much more. I have never in my life felt as bad as I did when I saw the pain on your face. It wasn't just guilt about what I said either, Seeing you hurt made me hurt. I ran after you and that day on the beach as I held you in my arms I knew I was holding my heart. It was in that moment that I realized I loved you."

Kay gasped, shocked. After all these years of pining could it be true. Their feet touched the sand and Kay reached down and pulled off her heels. Miguel paused and supported Kay. His heart was racing at his declaration of love and he wanted to finish before he lost his nerve.

"But I thought back to the field and how bad that turned out. I wanted

to be honest and talk before I acted. I was in danger of becoming the type of guy I hate, the kind that toys with girls emotions. But I knew in that day you were the one for me. So I did the only honorable thing: I told Charity. At least I tried I think she knew before I told her. The tears in her voice as she asked me if we would ever live in our housetogether… It hurt Kay. I never wanted to upset Charity. I never wanted to betray her trust. She was my first love but I was never in love with her. I didn't know how things would turn out. I didn't think about the ramifications. I should have. I wasn't prepared for that first meeting at the book café. Charity was so cold and when you agreed with her I

thought my life was over. I deserved it. I know I did. I was so bad to you and then so unfair to Charity. I didn't think I would ever get a chance to make it right again. I know by Charity's action tonight that she forgives me. But do you Kay? I offer you my love and I ask for your forgiveness."

Kay smiled as her heart moved. Finally she could tell Miguel everything she felt.

"You have it Miguel and I have to ask yours. Miguel I have loved you for almost three years now. At first I was afraid to tell you. We were friends and I didn't want to ruin that. I decided to tell you at the carnival.

"The carnival?"

"Yeah that was the day I was going to tell you how I felt, But it was also the day you meet Charity and I just couldn't compete. I wish I could say that I took it gracefully but I didn't Miguel. I became a horrible person. I was constantly trying to break you guys up. And Miguel the truth is Reese and I were never a couple. You and Charity just assumed and I never corrected you. I kissed Reese once by accident because I thought he was you. I mean I was leading him on and scheming against my own cousin and best friend." Kay paused for a minute and looked out to sea still slightly ashamed of the things she had done. Miguel squeezed her hand as if trying to reassure her.'

Kay took a breath and then continued. " Then Simone asked me to go to New York with her and see Les Miz. I was looking forward to having a day with out you two. And there you were again. It hurt to see you guys together all the time. Then I saw that play!"

Kay turned her head to look right at Miguel." I was Eponine. You were Maruis and Charity was Cosete. I saw what happened to Eponine and I didn't want to become her."

"I remember you were crying. It upset me to see you like that."

"That night on the bus I realized that you loved Charity and not me.I was being bitter and evil and I had to stop. I had to be a better person. The first thing I did was to set things straight with Reese. He deserves a girl who loves him and I couldn't be her. I had been hiding too. I blamed Charity for the way my life was and that wasn't fair. So I started over I stopped being a brat and started hanging out with my friends again. I liked me again. I was getting over you. And then out of the blue you wanted to hang out again."

"Well I missed you." Miguel said with a small smile.

"I was trying to get over you, Miguel. I didn't want to spend time with you, but you made me feel guilty. I didn't want to cut you out of my life the way you had cut me out of yours."

"I'm sorry Kay." Miguel said squeezing Kay's hand.

"I know. Then we were friends again. Everything seemed okay. Until that field! It threw me. As much as I wanted to believe that I was over you, when your lips touched mine I knew it was a lie. At first I thought that I had kissed you and you were going to know how I felt but when you kissed me the second time. It was heaven and at the same time hell. I couldn't be dishonest again. I thought of Charity and then I ran off. I was so embarrassed to how I responded to your kiss that I went into hiding. You never came after me. You went back to Charity. I thought it was all just a mistake. I would have stayed away forever if Reese hadn't cornered me. He told me that I was no better than you to abandon you in your time of need. It was hard to talk to you, but I did and when you said that we were no longer friends. That hurt. I ran off to cry over the boy I had promised I would not cry over ever again. But this time you did come after me. When you held me everything was right in the world and the fact that you wanted to kiss me… Well that was great. But there was still Charity between us. I had to say it. And when you walked me home that day I did not know what would become of us. Boy was I in for the shock of my life when Charity came home."

"I guess she was upset."

"Miguel she decked me!"

"Charity?" Miguel stopped walking and stood still in shocked. He tried to picture frail looking Charity punching Kay. "I guess I did not know her as well as I thought."

Kay faced Miguel looking him straight in the eye "Well people will do crazy things for love. And yes Charity did hit me. Mom and Jessica had to pull her off me. Then my mom talked to me. She wasn't mad, but she reminded me that Charity was my cousin and that this situation was very delicate. Miguel when you saw us at the book café that day it was the first time I had gotten Charity to talk to me since she hit me. She wouldn't even eat diner that night. I wanted to be honest with her so I told her everything about how I used to love you and even that I tired to break you up."

"How did she take it?"

"Well not too bad. She pointed out the irony of the situation."

"Which was?"

"When I tried to break you up I couldn't do it to save my life. When I stopped chasing after you I succeeded. Then she asked me to never talk to you again."

"Did you agree?"

"Before I could answer you were standing by our table. I didn't want to never talk to you but then wasn't the time. I am sorry if I hurt you by sending you away."

"It's all right. I should have known better. Charity had every right to be upset. I was just afraid that despite your wanting to kiss me on the beach that maybe you didn't want a relationship with me. That you wished I had stayed with Charity."

"When Charity and I were fighting Mom sent me upstairs. I thought it was unfair since she started and it yet I was the one getting in trouble. But later my mom told me she wasn't mad. It was just that I was the calmer one so I had to go. You were the calmer one Miguel so I sent you away. "

Miguel nodded trying to take it all in. He was standing on the beach with the woman he loved. Charity wasn't mad anymore and Kay's delicate hand was in his. He took off his jacket and spread it on the sand. Kay sat down on it and he sat behind her. she leaned against him. Miguel wrapped his arms around Kay and for a few long minutes they just stared at the ocean watching the white surf crash against the background.

Miguel spoke first. 

"So where do we go from here?" 

Kay had been wondering that herself. Miguel had admitted that he loved her and Charity had wished them luck. Could they be together the way she had yearned for? Kay turned in his arms so she could face him.

"There is a poster that my mom keeps in the bed and breakfast. It' s been there forever. It has a picture of a flying eagle and it says 

If you love something set it free 

If it comes back to you it is yours

If it doesn't it never was. "

"I remember that poster.' Miguel said 

"I set you free Miguel."

"And I came back."

"Does that mean you're mine?"

"Forever and ever"

Miguel leaned in for a kiss as the waves crashed in the back ground. Kay's heart felt lighter and happier than it had in a long time. Miguel's heart raced as his soul danced with the knowledge that he was home.

THE END 


End file.
